


Home for the Holidays

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gathers at the Harvelle house for Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Table

Holidays had always been kind of crazy but this year was a whole new level of insane and Ash was having a hard time keeping up. Taking his frustration out on the pot of nearly mashed potatoes in front of him he couldn’t help but think about what an idiot he had been for agreeing to this. It had been Jo’s idea of course, because “What good is having a house if we can’t invite everyone over and show it off?” That had been last year, when they were all still meeting up at the Roadhouse for potluck style Thanksgiving. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a traditional way to celebrate but it had been easy and everyone always had a good time. He hadn’t argued with her at the time though he wished he had now. To be fair, Jo always had a knack of bringing things up when he was to distracted to do anything but agree with her. He recalled that in that particular instance he had finally gotten Jo alone, the Winchesters gone and Bobby and Ellen up at the house, and they were in the middle of reliving a particularly fond Roadhouse memory of his… really, really fond memory.

  
Ash snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the kitchen stool scrape against the floor behind him and he realized that he had stopped mashing the potatoes a while ago. Turning he glanced back at Jo, who had gotten up from stuffing the deviled eggs to shuffle over to the oven and crack open the door.

“Whatcha doin’, babe?” Ash reached over to turn the heat off the pot of green beans and move it off the stove before he walked over to see what Jo was looking at.

“I think the turkey’s done, I’m gonna take it out.” Swinging the door all the way open, Jo straightened up and looked for the pot holders.

Ash quickly snatched them up before she reach for them. “Uh, the hell you are.”

Jo frowned, putting her hands on her hips. “What’s that supposed to mean? Turkey’s done, now give me those.”

Ash shook his head and held the pot holders out of reach. “No way. That is a 35 pound turkey and you are not lifting it. I’ll get it. Move over.”

“Miles, I am more than capable of lifting a damn turkey…”

“Joanna Beth, you are 8 months pregnant and can barely put on your own shoes there is no way I am letting you bend over to lift a fucking 400 degree, 35 pound turkey out of the oven now sit your ass down!”

“Miles! Watch your language! You want Hailey to hear you?”

  
As if on cue, a little girl’s voice sounded from the living room. “Mooooom, there’s someone at the door!”

Ash let out a relieved sigh and backed away from Jo. “Thank God. That’s probably your mom. Jo, babe, you wanna go answer the door?”

Jo frowned and snatched at the pot holders. “You go answer it! I’m getting the turkey!”

“Jo!” Ash retreated just in time to hear a squeal from the living room, followed by low murmurs. “See, they let themselves in, now give me those!”

“No!”

“I swear every time I see you two you are fightin’.”

Interrupted, both Jo and Ash turned to face Bobby standing in the door way, carrying Hailey in his arms.

“It’s okay, Papi, they don’t mean it.” Hailey grinned as she held out a little toy car. “Daddy! Mommy! Look what Papi brought me!”

Ash smiled, embarrassed to have his own daughter defending his bad behavior. “That’s great baby girl. Hey Bobby, Ellen with you?”

“I’m right here.”

Bobby stepped back as Ellen came around the corner, pie in hand.

  
“Ash, you look like you’re about to give up over there, you need some help?”

Ash gestured to Jo pleadingly as Ellen set the pie down on the counter.

“Could you please get her out of here? Between nearly slicing her hand open, dropping things, and trying to lift the damn turkey all by herself she is about to give me a freakin’ heart attack.”

Ellen laughed and nodded her head. “Alright, Jo, you wanna give Ash a break and help me get the rest of the stuff from the truck? You too, baby girl.”

“Fine.” Reluctantly, Jo followed her mother back out of the kitchen, grabbing Hailey’s hand as Bobby set her back on the floor.

  
The women gone, Ash took a deep breath and leaned against the counter.

“You just gonna leave that oven door open or you gonna take that turkey out?” Bobby grinned and patted Ash on the shoulder before taking the pot holders from him and leaning down to grab the bird. “Damn this is a big ass turkey. I’m surprised you fit it in here!”

Grunting Bobby lifted the turkey up onto the counter and Ash chuckled.

“Yeah, leave it to Jo to shoot the biggest bird on the range. I hope you guys are hungry.” Ash took a quick second to take inventory before pulling dishes out of the cabinets. Handing Bobby a serving dish for the turkey, Ash let him start carving it up as he took a stack of plates and silverware out to the table. He managed to set the table and get most of the food set out before the girls came back, Jo leading the way carrying a huge cooler awkwardly in front of her.

  
Lips pursed, Ash shot Ellen a look as he moved forward to take the cooler, getting only a smile and a shrug in return.

“I got it!” Jo shoved off Ash’s help, carrying the cooler over to the fridge herself and unloading it.

“There'd better be beer in that cooler.” Ash grabbed another dish for the table and flicked off the stove.

“Of course, your favorite. You think I’d forget?” Ellen raised one teasing eyebrow and Ash rolled his eyes.

“Hailey baby, you want to help daddy make sure the table is all set?”

With Ellen’s help, Hailey set the pie she had been carrying up on the counter before bouncing into the dining room to help Ash lay out napkins and silverware.

  
Ash smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Hailey’s blond little head when they had finished. “Thank you baby girl, now why don’t you go watch the rest of the parade while we wait for Dean and Sam okay?”

“Okay daddy!” Hailey squeezed past Jo on her way back to the living room, grabbing her brand new toy car on her way through the kitchen.

Ash waited for Jo to set down the dishes she was carrying before sneaking an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Hey, babe. Wait a minute. You know I love you right? You drive me crazy worryin’ about you but I love you just the same.”

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes. “Miles you are just a big baby. Haven’t we already been over this? I’m pregnant, not made of glass. I know how to take care of myself and you do not have to pamper me.”

“Lies. I don’t believe you.” Ash grinned and kissed Jo briefly.

  
“I can’t help worryin’ about you baby and I’m sorry if I’ve been a little crazy today. I just know you wanted this to be special and I just want you to enjoy yourself and take it easy.”

Jo looked up at Ash, one eyebrow tilting upwards. “You sure you’re not the pregnant one?” She smiled and reached up to lock her fingers together behind his neck. “You’re the one that needs to relax Miles. Why don’t you grab a beer and go sit down, huh? My mom can help me get the rest.”

A growing rumble from the front of the house was accompanied by another girlish squeal and Jo laughed. “Looks like Sam and Dean are here, why don’t you go say hi? Go on, shoo.” Jo gave Ash a quick kiss before shoving him forward.

Grinning, Ash sighed dramatically but grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge on his way by, headed for the front yard.


	2. Time to Eat

Hailey beat Ash to the front door, yanking it open and running out onto the lawn. Chuckling, Ash followed his baby girl out to the drive. He lifted the two beer bottles in his hand in greeting as the Winchesters piled out of the car. "Sam. Dean. Good to see you guys." 

Dean stepped forward with a smile, hand extended to tousle Hailey's hair as she bounced up and down. "Hey Ash. Hey kiddo, you bein' good for your old man?" 

Hailey grinned wide and thrust both hands out in front of her. "Deeaan! What'd you bring me?" 

Dean laughed. "What makes you think I brought you anything you spoiled little brat?" Fishing into one of the pockets of his leather jacket, Dean came up with a small wrapped package and handed it over. "Here, squirt." 

Hailey snatched the gift eagerly and started to run back to the house but a look from Ash stopped her. She turned back briefly. "Thanks, Uncle Dean!"

 

Ash shook his head and laughed, handing Dean one of the unopened beers as Sam walked around to the trunk. The front seat of the car swung forward and two more heads appeared through the open doors. Ash gave Sam a questioning look and handed over another beer. 

"I hope you don't mind, Ash. We invited a few more people." 

Turning back to the front of the car, Ash grinned in recognition at the third passenger. "Hey! Adam! How've you been man? What's with the tan? I hardly recognized you!" 

Stepping forward to give Ash a hug, Adam waited for the fourth passenger to shut the door and come around the other side of the car before explaining. "Ash, this is my friend Jesse Turner. I met him at a strip club down in Australia." 

Ash raised an eyebrow and shook hands with the younger guy. "Sounds like my kind of guy! Nice to meet you, Jesse." Ash handed his own unopened beer over to Adam before addressing Sam and Dean again. "Well, I'll tell you what guys, there sure is enough turkey to go around and I hope you're hungry because we're just about ready to eat. Where are the angel boys?"

 

Sam sighed and shut the trunk, grocery bag in hand. "Late, as usual. We are expecting one more though." 

Right on cue, a shiny red motorcycle pulled up to the house and Sam smiled. "Speak of the devil." 

Ash laughed as the rider dismounted and pulled off her helmet. "Hey there, hot stuff! You never call, you never write, here I was thinkin' you had left me here with my wife for the rest of my miserable life." 

Pam grinned wide and smacked Ash on the ass. "Nice to see you too, mullet boy. And look Winchesters all around! How's it going, boys? Must be my lucky day. Hey there, you're new." Pam reached over and extended her hand to Jesse. "I'm Pam." 

"Jesse." 

"Nice to meet you, Jesse. Now, Ash, where's the food? I'm starving."

 

Ash ushered the group inside, passing out beers and taking the two store bought pies Sam had brought to stash in the kitchen with the rest. Everybody said their hellos and Jesse was given a brief introduction in between all the chatter. Pamela made her rounds, kissing Bobby on the cheek, giving Ellen a hug, inquiring about the bar and if Bobby still snored like a freight train. When she got to Jo however, she greeted her with a full on kiss, much to everyone's surprise. 

"You look beautiful dear." 

Jo quickly recovered from her shock, her hands falling to her hips. "You'd better not be trying to steal my husband." 

"Who says I'm not trying to steal you?" 

Jo laughed and shook her head. "It's good to see you Pam." 

 

Everyone was beginning to congregate in the dining room, claiming spots at the table. Everything was set for the few extra guests and everyone was ready to chow down. Ash sighed. "Welp, I guess we might as well start." 

"Start without us? Now that's just rude." Leaning his head in from the living room, Gabriel grinned and looked around. Castiel was close behind. 

"I told him we were going to be late. He insisted on a dramatic entrance." 

Quickly finding their respective places next to Sam and Dean, the angel boys greeted their partners, Castiel giving Dean a tight hug and Gabriel giving Sam a solid smack on the ass (earning a bitchface in return). 

Ash briefly raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. "Everybody here now? Good. Let's dig in!"


End file.
